Letters From The Sky
by Naomily17
Summary: A fanfic to the song Letters From The Sky. My first fanfic on this website


_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know_

_One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know_

_That you and I were made for this_

_I was made to taste your kiss_

_We were made to never fall away_

"Son you will end it with Randy."John Cena Sr said to his son, ignoring the tears falling down his sons face. "It's immoral to have thoughts about a man and do things with him. You will end it with him and come back, you are going to get married next week."John Cena Jr looked up at his dads words and without arguing he nodded before leaving the room.

John and Randy had been dating since the younger man won the World Heavyweight Championship, they had bonded over a Guinness and they had both fallen in love.

_Never fall away_

John looked at Randy as he held his hand.

"Randy, we have to end this. My father wants me to marry someone, he's already found the woman I am marrying."Randy looked up, his heart breaking at the words his ex lover was saying.

"No. No John, please no. I love you so much. Please we can run away? I need you."Randy cried as he stood up, the tears running down his face as he tried to breathe.

"Sorry Randy. I'm getting married next week."With those words, John left. Randy looked at the door and collapsed, his eyes staring at the wood as the tears slid down his face, his heart breaking every second he spent on that floor.

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free_

_But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me_

Randy stood above John and he looked at Booker T, the other wrestler leaving the ring. He stalked the ring, looking around, before setting up for the world famous punt. Running up he stopped at the last minute, shaking his head lightly. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed Cena's dad. _'This is for ruining my relationship' _He thought to himself before punting John Sr in the head. He walked out and looked back at the man he loved. _'Hope you're happy with her John, cause I'm breaking apart' _

_'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear_

_These are only walls that hold me here_

_Hold me here. Hold me here_

John woke up at 2 in the morning after a memory of the first time him and Randy slept together ran through his head. He rolled over to look at the clock, rolling onto his back he stroked his wedding band with his thumb before sitting up, swiveling his legs around he stood up and cursed to himself lightly.

"John, honey, you okay?"His wife asked him, he looked at her before sliding off the wedding band. The look of realization on her face. "You're going back to him aren't you?"He nodded to her before getting dressed, packing his bag in silence.

"I can't stay here Lizzy, not when he holds my heart. It's not fair on you or him. He's the love of my life and I can't hurt him any more."He put his wedding band on the bedside table, leaning over he hugged her. "Take care."He said to her lightly before leaning back up, swinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked down the stairs and out into the early morning air. _'Randy I'm coming baby' _

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon_

_And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared._

**Knock Knock.**

**Knock Knock.**

"I'm coming, hold your horses."A boxer clad Randy froze as he opened the door to his apartment to a wet John Cena. "John what are you......"

He was cut off with a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Randy I don't want to ever leave you again. I've left her Randy and I came straight here. Just hold me."John said to him and the Knoxville native pulled him into his apartment. The door shut and they looked into each others eyes. Blue into blue.

"John, make love to me?"He asked and the Doctor of Thuganomics pulled him into his arms, kissing him as he slid his jacket off, stroking his hands down his lovers back.

"I love you Randy."He said between kisses. They moved backwards and Randy opened the bedroom door, as they stumbled into the bedroom Randy pulled away. He pushed John on the bed, straddling him with a smile. He ripped John's top off, latching his mouth to a hot nipple, biting the flesh before blowing over it. John whined and looked up at the younger man.

"John, I want you inside me."John moaned and rolled them over before standing up, he slipped his jeans off, showing he had nothing on underneath. Randy pulled him by the waist and kissed his lovers torso before slowly taking his erection in his mouth, sucking softly on him. John let out a cry of pleasure before putting his hands on Randy's head, pushing him down a bit more. Randy pulled off and lay back, sliding off his boxers, showing his own hard on.

Reaching over into the bedside table John pulled out some lube and lay next to Randy.

"I love you."He said before lubing up 2 fingers, sliding them inside his lovers hot body. Tears slipped down Randy's face before he rolled his eyes back in pleasure, John had found his prostate.

"Please baby, now?"He begged John, the latter pulled his fingers out. He flipped the lube open and lubed his cock. Randy got onto his back, pulling his legs up to his chest he looked at his lover, watching as John guided his dick into his body. He tensed up "It hurts,"Randy whined and John stroked his face, leaning down he took a nipple into his mouth as he slid in further.

"Where is that little..."He was cut off with a scream of pleasure from his lover. "There it is."He kept jabbing at Randy's prostate slowly, his dick running back and forth the gland. Randy was moaning loudly as he had his fingers dug into the bedsheets. John looked down at his lover as he started to go faster. "Like this baby?"

"Oh god, John please don't stop."Randy muttered incoherently as he threw his head back, moaning loudly. John latched his lips to the Vipers neck and bit down, he slid a hand to his dick and stroked with his thrusts. Randy's toes curled and with a shout of pleasure he came. "John John John John."He repeated like a mantra over and over as his orgasm rippled through him fast, he clenched around John's cock.

"Oh Randy."He grunted as his orgasm hit, he emptied himself inside Randy before flopping over him. "Oh fucking hell, that was amazing."Randy nodded before rolling over, pulling John to him.

"Love you Thug."Randy whispered to him.

_We won't have to be, we won't have to be scared._

"I'm glad I came back to you. And I love you too."John replied as he slid his arms around Randy's body.

"I'm glad you came back to me. Now sleep."Randy muttered, already on his way to sleeping.

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_


End file.
